


Bittersweet

by LadyScarlettDixon



Series: Acts of Love [7]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, BSW2k18, Bethyl Smut Week, Bethyl Smut Week 2k18, F/M, First Time, Love at First Sight, Prompt - Bittersweet, Slow Dancing, Soldier Daryl, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Beth Greene, Virgin Daryl Dixon, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScarlettDixon/pseuds/LadyScarlettDixon
Summary: Daryl and Beth meet and fall in love only a few hours before Daryl is to ship off to England to fight in WWII.





	Bittersweet

It was Daryl’s last week of freedom before he was to ship out to England and fight for his country, possibly – more than likely – to his death, and he planned to make the best of it. He wasn’t normally one to go to dance halls for fun but Rick was determined to spend his last week of freedom between a woman’s thighs and as he liked to remind Daryl – there were plenty of women willing to send a soldier off to war with good memories to keep him warm on lonely nights in damp trenches.

That was how he found himself in a smoky dance hall, _again_ – it was now his last night of freedom before deployment – somewhere in Brooklyn, he wasn’t sure where as it was his first time this far North, he was a Georgia boy through and through, which a lot of his army buddies liked to tease him for. It had pissed Daryl off at first but then he had come to realize they were just bustin’ his balls, they weren’t intentionally making fun of him. Rick was also from Georgia, but less obviously so and he had spent a lot of time up here and had learned to tone down his accent while Daryl couldn’t give a shit what he sounded like. He wasn’t looking to move up the ranks like Staff Sergeant Grimes was, Daryl was perfectly happy staying a Sergeant, although he probably would have preferred staying a Corporal or even a Private but some men seemed to trust his instincts and listened to him so he had been given the rank of Sergeant, he at least got paid better so he couldn’t really complain about the added responsibility

Daryl was sitting bored next to Rick who had already found himself a willing woman as she was practically in his lap while they chatted and occasionally kissed, and Daryl was tempted to slip away and leave him to it. He finished the beer he had been nursing for most of the night and was just about to stand up when he spotted her – the most beautiful thing he’d seen in all of his somewhat miserable 32 years. She was wearing a short sleeved blue dress with a belt that cinched her tiny waist, the skirt flowed elegantly down her womanly hips to her knees, and her blonde hair was pinned up in stylish pale curls, but it was her radiant smile and big blue doe eyes that captured his attention like no other women ever had. She radiated warmth and kindness, and Daryl noticed she seemed almost shy when men looked at her – and many were looking – she would look down demurely, not trying to catch their attention and Daryl instantly knew she wasn’t in this place to give a random soldier a fun night. He was equally relieved and disappointed by that as he watched her chat with her friends who were clearly eyeing a few soldiers in the room, many of whom would be shipping out tomorrow and looking for a willing bedmate.

He debated for a moment, he was never the kind of guy to seek out a woman and chat her up, he just wasn’t made with a need or want to do that but for the first time in his life he felt that desire almost consume him, and at the thought of some other soldier catching her eye or convincing her to show him a good night he suddenly found himself clenching his beer bottle tightly to prevent him from stalking over to her and claiming her.

“Daryl….Daryl!” Rick shouted to his left making his head snap around to see him looking at Daryl in amusement, the redhead _actually_ in his lap know. “Christ man, I ain’t never seen you so unaware….” Rick frowned curiously before looking over in the direction of where Daryl had been staring and he watched as his best friends brows rose when he saw the group of woman the blonde was with. “You were looking at girls?” Rick asked confused, making Daryl’s ears burn, Rick knew him too well at times.

“Yeah so?” he replied annoyed.

“It’s just…. I’ve never seen you seem so interested in a woman, and I’ve known you since we were 14.”

“It’s my last night so…” Daryl said with a shrug, he didn’t know why he was trying to play his reaction to a girl off as nothing, maybe because he had no idea what else to do; this had never happened to him before.

“No,” Rick said knowingly with a shake of his head while the redhead in his lap watched them curiously. “You had no interest in that, you’re only here to spend time with me – which I appreciate,” Rick added with a smile before continuing, “But I know that look, seen it with Glenn when he saw Maggie for the first time, you’re already smitten with one of them,” he revealed making Daryl’s stomach drop and his throat close, was that what this was?

“Nah… you’re gone mad,” Daryl scoffed, only making Rick’s grin broaden.

“Which one is it?” he asked himself as he scanned the four girls, “The two brunette’s are too loud…. and the girl with the black hair is too confident and chatty for you… It’s the sweet blonde one with the big eyes, isn’t it,” Rick said, and smirked at Daryl when his eyes became glued to the girl again. “Go talk to her,” he urged.

“Nah.. she’s not looking for some guy to chat her up looking to spend the night with her.”

“And you’re not looking to spend the night with a girl, it’s perfect.”

“He’s right,” the redhead who’s name Daryl hadn’t cared enough to remember finally spoke.

“What?” both Daryl and Rick asked her in surprise.

“That’s Beth, my friend,” she smiled at Daryl slyly.

“Is she now,” Rick asked happily making Daryl groan.

“She’s not looking for a one night stand, Beth’s more a wait until she’s married kind of girl,” she informed them. “And I’ve caught her eyeing you a couple times,” she teased Daryl making Rick grin at him. “I could bring her over, introduce you?” she asked him far more gently than Daryl expected, clearly picking up on his reluctant demeanor.

“Yeah Penny, bring her over here,” Rick instantly agreed, but she didn’t move from his lap to do so until Daryl gave her a hesitant nod making her smile at him.

“Christ,” Daryl moaned as she walked over to Beth and he had to look away from them as Penny and Beth began talking in whispers and giggles, Daryl felt like he was back in High School again.

“Feel like we’re at High School again,” Rick spoke, reading Daryl’s thoughts and making him snort but then he swallowed as he watched Penny escort the blushing blonde who had snagged his eye, over to their table.

“Beth this is Daryl…. Daryl this is Beth,” Penny introduced them before sitting back on Rick’s lap with a grin.

“Hi,” Beth said in the sweetest voice Daryl had ever heard, before she shyly smiled at him and sat in the seat next to him.

“Hey,” he replied and was relieved to hear Rick and Penny go back to kissing and talking, completely ignoring them both. “Ya didn’t have to come over if-”

“I know,” Beth interrupted him with a cute blush, “but I wanted to.”

“You’re from Georgia,” Daryl stated in sudden realization making her smile that smile that caused his stomach to flip.

“So are you,” she giggled.

As they talked of home they realized they didn’t live too far from one another growing up, just a couple hours away in fact. He learned that she was a secretary to some politician and had been living in Brooklyn for the past few months, but she admitted she didn’t like the job and missed home deeply and had been thinking of moving back to her farm and helping her daddy who was the town vet. Daryl thought that sounded real nice and could easily picture her astride a pretty horse on a farm, caring for all the animals that lived there, even taking in the hungry mangy strays.

Daryl suddenly realized she had finished talking and he had just been staring at her pretty face like some lovesick dope.

“Sorry,” he mumbled and looked away but not before he saw the soft smile on Beth’s face as she gazed up at him.

“Your sweet,” she spoke softly and he felt his ears burn red.

“Ain’t never been called sweet before, dunno wha’ you’re talkin’ about,” Daryl grumbled making her laugh softly, a blush spreading across her cheeks prettily.

He watched as she finished her drink and wondered what it was she was drinking. “You want another?” he asked, but she shook her head.

“Oh no, thank you…” she trailed off and Daryl noticed her eyes drift to the dance floor making him swallow nervously. He knew if you liked a girl you asked them to dance, the only thing was he didn’t know how to dance, he had never liked a girl enough to want to be that close to them so he had never been taught. Come to think of it he couldn’t ever remember being that close to a woman besides his ma a time or two, but then he wasn’t even sure if they were real memories or not.

But Daryl realized he wanted to dance with Beth, he wanted to hold her and be held by her, he wanted her to rest her head on his shoulder like he’d seen done a million times in real life and in the movies. When a slow song began to play signaling the night was drawing to a close he plucked up some courage before speaking.

“Would ya like t’ dance with me?” he murmured before looking at her nervously only to see her face light up in the biggest smile he’d ever seen and he knew he was done for with this girl, and he suddenly hated that he had to leave to fight in the war.

“I’d love to,” she replied before standing, he followed her up and across the room to the floor missing the surprised but sad smile Rick was wearing as he watched them shyly face one another at the edge of the dance floor.

“I should warn ye, I ain’t ever danced before so…” he informed her, looking away embarrassed.

“Then I’ll teach you, it’s really very easy,” Beth kindly responded before taking his hands into her own with soft fingers.

She stepped closer to him and placed his left hand on her waist making his throat tighten and his skin heat. “Keep this hand on my waist and your right hand holds my left like this,” she instructed sweetly, smiling softly at him the whole time and he found it hard to follow along when he was so distracted by her pretty lips and eyes, her small waist in his firm but gentle grip.

After she settled her right hand on his shoulder Beth taught him the simple steps and how to move to the beat. He followed her movements never looking away from her beautiful face and he knew she was aware of his intent focus on her since she held a blush across her smiling cheeks the entire time. Soon they were moving across the floor with many other couples and Daryl never thought he would ever not want to stop dancing but he was shipping out in a couple hours and he wanted to remember every minute of this. As that thought reminded him that this would not only be his first but also most likely his last night with Beth in his arms, it caused his grip on her to tighten and he unconsciously pulled her closer to him. He swallowed thickly when she rested her blonde head on his left shoulder.

Daryl bent his head closer to her hair and felt the light strands tickling his lips when he inhaled her intoxicating scent into his lungs, wishing to keep a piece of her inside him while he fought to survive wherever the army sent him.

“When do you go?” Beth suddenly asked him before looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

He sighed, “Tomorrow morning,” he murmured sadly and he saw her eyes widen and begin to tear up making him wonder if she felt like he did or if she was just sad that he was going to war like everyone else.

“Tomorrow? But we…” Beth looked away and sniffled making him frown, he didn’t want her to cry and be sad.

“Hey,” he murmured and let go of her hand to tilt her chin up to look at him before brushing a fallen tear across her cheek with his calloused thumb, “don’t cry, it’s alrigh’, I’ll be okay,” he lied, her eyes searched his before she lifted up and pressed her soft lips against his making him jolt in surprise before she pulled back and licked her lips.

“I know we just met but… I feel like I know you, like we were meant to meet. Is that silly?” Beth asked him, pulling him from his stunned mind.

“Nah girl, s’not silly at all.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes, not even dancing anymore, before she came closer once again and kissed his lips softly, he was prepared this time and he pressed his lips against hers in return, his arms curling around her waist pulling her tight against him. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to reach him better as their lips caressed the others exploringly.

Daryl had never felt anything like it before, he never knew kissing could feel so deliciously consuming and he had never thought he would be someone who was okay with public displays of affection, but right now as he kissed this beautiful girl in his arms he thought of nothing else but her sweet lips and how he wanted more; to taste more, to feel more of her skin pressed against his; he wanted to consume her.

They both pulled back when they needed to breathe and he felt her laugh happily against him making his lips twist in a little grin. “What was that for?” he asked her.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you,” she admitted shyly and he raised his hand from her waist to brush her soft cheek again.

“Hey Daryl, me and Penny are gonna go back to the apartment…. are you comin’?” Rick’s voice interrupted their locked gaze as they both looked at their friends. He knew why Rick was asking, he wanted Daryl to take Beth back to his room at their apartment and have a night to remember but she deserved better than that and he very much doubted she would want him that way, especially since they had only just met.

“Nah Rick, I’ll see ya in the mornin’,” Daryl replied and he saw Beth’s head turn back to look at him from the corner of his eye.

“Alrigh’ brother, have a good night,” Rick replied with a smile and a nod to Beth.

“You too,” Daryl responded.

“You okay Beth?” Penny asked her friend.

“Yes, you go have fun.” Beth smiled.

“Okay, goodnight,” the redhead replied before the two friends hugged one another goodbye and left.

After they were gone from sight Daryl looked at Beth to see her observing him curiously. “Why did you say no to Rick?” she asked, Daryl shrugged. “Do you not want to spend the night with me?”

“Course I do,” he replied without thinking and he felt his ears burn when she smiled at his answer. “But we just met and I didn’t think it would be right to take you there.”

“Like I said…. you’re sweet.” She grinned triumphantly making him snort in amusement.

“Walk me home? It’s not far,” Beth asked him shyly and he nodded, he wanted to spend as much time in her presence as possible.

Daryl helped her into her coat and escorted her out of the building. They walked the empty streets, not in any rush and he was thankful it wasn’t too chilly a night. He looked down at her walking next to him and offered her his arm without even thinking about it, it seemed to be instinctual, and she took it with a smile and cuddled up close to him making his heart skip.

“I know it’s selfish of me but I wish you didn’t have to go,” Beth suddenly said and Daryl looked down at her to see her looking up at him sadly.

“Yeah, me too,” he replied softly.

They spoke no more as they walked to her place, enjoying each other’s presence and when she finally stopped and indicated to an attached brick building with steps leading up to the door as her place, Daryl swallowed in realization that this was goodbye.

“Thank you,” he heard himself murmur as he looked into her pretty blue eyes.

“For what?”

“This… tonight with you, I didn’ expect it at all,” he huffed a laugh making her smile and lean up to kiss his lips softly. He responded by wrapping her in his arms and pressing his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head deepening the kiss and when he felt the tip of her tongue trace the seam of his lips he groaned and opened his mouth to touch her soft tongue with his. She whimpered as their lips kissed and their tongues danced with one another making him kiss her even deeper than before, plunging his hand into her pinned curls destroying the carefully styled locks.

They eventually needed to breath and so they reluctantly pulled back from each other and rested their heads close as they caught their breath.

“Wow,” Beth breathed before giggling softly.

“Yeah,” Daryl agreed with a grin.

“Come up to my room,” Beth unexpectedly said causing Daryl to go completely still which she noticed. “I want you,” she whispered, a deep blush scarleting her cheeks making him feel hot under his uniform.

“Beth, you don’t have to do that just cause I’m leaving-,”

“I’m not,” she insisted with a shake of her head, her hands tightening on his shoulders. “I’ve been out dancing with a few soldiers, went on some dates too, and a few have had to ship out the next day like you but…” Daryl felt such a surge of jealousy like he had never felt before at the thought of her in the arms of another man, he never realized he had harbored such a possessive side deep inside himself. “I’ve never felt like this before, I’ve never offered this – or even considered offering this – before, but I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything and I know we just met but…. I know there’s something here between us, something that could be really great and I’m going to wait for you to get back, no matter how long it takes,” Beth declared with determined eyes making him swallow thickly.

“Beth don’t…. I feel the same but you gotta live your life, not spend it waitin’ for some redneck assh-”

“Don’t,” Beth demanded with a shake of her head, “I know what I want, and only you tellin’ me that you don’t want me will make me change my mind.” She looked at him waiting for him to say if he didn’t want her and Daryl knew he should lie, he knew it was selfish of him to want her waiting here for him to return, and he knew if he had her to fight back to he’d have a better chance of living through the war, something good to fight his way back to would mean everything.

She smiled softly before trailing her hands down his arms and gripping his hand with one of hers before moving back in the direction of the steps and pulling him towards her apartment building. Daryl swallowed as he silently followed her up the steps and into the building, they made their way up to her room, him trailing behind with a racing heart at the thought of what they were planning to do. Daryl was part excited as he wanted to see, feel and touch as much of Beth as he could and the thought of being inside her made him shiver deliciously, but he was also terrified, he had never done this before, he had never wanted to, and he prayed he wouldn’t make an ass of himself. He was also sure that Beth had never had sex before either so he was also afraid of hurting her because of his inexperience and ruining her first time with a man.

They were finally in her little apartment and Daryl hardly got a look around before she pulled him down the hall and into her bedroom. He looked around and saw a small single bed in the far right corner, a desk with perfume bottles and stationary was to his left next to an armoire that seemed to be practically bursting with all different colored material and the window was opposite the door letting the moonlight shine through illuminating the dark space.

“My roommates are out with their beau’s,” Beth revealed while she turned on the standing lamp in the nearest left corner of the room, giving the room a warm orange glow. “Have a seat and relax, I’ll be back in a minute” she indicated her chair in front of the desk with a small smile and he nodded as he watched her leave the room.

Daryl sat and began unbuttoning his jacket suddenly feeling confined and hot in the little room. He tried to prepare himself as he sat there waiting, then he tried distracting himself by looking more closely at her belongings; the teddy bears, the many shoes by the door and the sheet music that made him wonder if she played music or sang songs, or both. Beth returned not long after and Daryl noticed her hair was free, no longer pinned up but falling in pale waves past her shoulders making her even more beautiful in his eyes. She handed him a glass of what smelled like whiskey which he thanked her for before knocking it back quickly swallowing it greedily hoping it helped to calm his nerves while she looked at the liquid in her glass before knocking it all back too. She coughed a little make him grin but then she placed the glass on the desk before she began unbuttoning the little buttons on the front of her dress making him still.

Daryl swallowed and looked up at her and her eyes locked with his as she suddenly sat on his leg and wrapped her right arm around his neck. He circled her waist with his left but kept his right hand on his thigh, unsure what to do with it as she continued unbuttoning her dress one handed.

“I’ve never done this before,” he suddenly blurted making his ears blush before looking away from her wide eyes.

“Really?” she sounded surprised and he looked at her before shrugging.

“Yeah, just never wanted to be that close to someone, that intimate… sorry,” he added and looked away.

“Why are you apologizing?”

“I know you’d rather I knew what I was doin’.”

“I’m actually glad that you haven’t done it either, it’ll be both our first times as well as our first time with each other,” she smiled kindly at him before moving closer and pecking his lips softly, he returned her kiss eagerly his hand moving from his thigh to her waist as his left lifted to grip the back of her neck. Their tongues swirled and tasted each other and she nibbled on his bottom lip making him groan and his hold on her tighten. He felt her fingers unbuttoning his shirt eagerly and he moved his lips across her cheek and down past her jaw to graze his teeth along her elegant neck hungrily, his ministrations produced a moan from her parted swollen lips that had his dick twitching in his pants.

“Daryl,” Beth gasped, and he placed his right arm under her knees and stood making her yelp cutely before giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck as he walked the two steps to the small bed and laid her down upon the white sheets. He stood next to the bed and removed his shirt and undershirt, a little self-conscious not only about his body but his scars, but he trusted this sweet girl as much as she trusted him. He quickly unlaced his boots and removed them before lifting her foot and pulling her heels from her feet.

“Come here,” Beth murmured with an outstretched hand in invitation and he joined her in her bed, his lips finding hers once more. He hovered over her, afraid he’d squash her as he kissed into her sweet mouth. He felt Beth pulling at her dress and he sat up and helped her pull it up and over her head and the sight of her in her underwear made his heart rate spike. Daryl sat on his heels between her knees as she removed her brassiere, slowly revealing her perky breasts to his wide eyes, her nipples were small and pink and he instantly knew he wanted them in his mouth. He looked into her wide eyes that were brimming with shyness and vulnerability and he smiled softly as he leaned toward her to kiss her lips gently.

“You’re beautiful Beth,” he whispered truthfully, hardly believing they were actually doing this, that this was really happening.

Daryl hesitantly touched the soft skin of her side as she lay back, he braced his left hand on the bed as he leaned over her to trace her skin with the tips of his fingers. Daryl looked into her soft eyes as he caressed his rough fingers against the underside of her soft breast, a gasp parting her lips. He saw no hesitation from her so he cupped her breast in his hand her firm nipple grazing his palm as he massaged her gently. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss while he played with her nipple and when he trailed his lips and tongue and teeth down her neck and chest he felt her hips roll up into him in need. He looked up at her while rolled her nipple in his fingers and flicked his tongue across the other producing a moan from her throat. He closed his eyes and sucked her nipple into his mouth and devoured her, he licked and nibbled and sucked each nipple, her moans becoming continuous and making his pants feel too tight from his cock straining to break free.

“Daryl,” she gasped, and he loved making her say his name in such a breathy voice, he loved making her moan and whimper in pleasure for him. He suddenly felt her taking his hand and lowering it between her thighs making him gulp before he cupped her gently, the material of her panties a barrier between their skin. Her hips bucked and rolled into his hand and it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen and he kissed her lips while he caressed her sex.

“Put your hand in my panties…. please,” Beth gasped wantonly against his lips causing his cock to swell. He kept his eyes on her as he slipped his fingers into her underwear with a pounding heart and he could feel her curls as he explored deeper. She widened her legs and all of a sudden his fingers were parting her folds and touching her hot, wet center making him groan at the evidence of her arousal.

“This okay?” Daryl rumbled as his fingers studied and caressed every bit of her soaked pussy he could without pushing inside her.

“Yes… oh there, right there Daryl,” Beth whimpered against his lips as his fingers brushed just below her curls and Daryl knew he’d found the spot that Rick had told him about, that bundle of nerves that was supposed make a girl cum. He circled his fingers around the nub and watched as her eyelashes fluttered and she bit her lip in pleasure.

“That feel good sweetheart?”

“Oh God so good Daryl, please don’t stop,” she sobbed desperately, her hips undulating against him and he knew he’d have to prepare her for his cock and so he gently pushed his finger into her tight heat making her still.

“We can stop if it’s too much Beth,” Daryl reassured.

“No, don’t stop, I want you,” she whispered to him, so he continued pushing his thick finger inside her, feeling her clench around him and the thought of putting his dick in that tight space equally scared and excited him. He pumped his finger inside her before removing it and rubbing her clit making her moan and working her up before pushing back inside and loosening her tense muscles so his cock wouldn’t hurt her when he pushed it inside her. He continued this rhythm before he added a second finger, slowly working her up and relaxing her, kissing her softly murmuring how beautiful she was how much he wanted her while she whimpered and jerked her hips against him.

Daryl’s fingers were pumping faster inside her now, her arousal helping his fingers easily slide in and out of her and he learned he could rub her clit with his thumb as he pumped his fingers into her. “Oh Daryl I…. I think I-,” she sobbed and then her back arched as her pussy clamped around his thrusting fingers, she moaned deeply, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and he watched in awe as she came all over his fingers for him. He had never seen or felt anything so beautiful, so sexy and raw, and he felt pride swell in his chest at the fact that he was able to make her experience the pleasure that was surging through her.

He slowly brought her back down with kisses and gentle caresses to her sensitive skin. He watched her eyes flutter open before she smiled at him, her cheeks and chest flushed and he kissed her parted lips softly.

“You okay?” he asked, wanting to be sure that she was fine with what had just happened.

“Okay? I’m more than okay,” Beth laughed, “Wow Daryl that was…” she laughed again making him smile.

“Good,” he replied.

“I want you inside me,” she murmured to him making him swallow nervously.

“Ya sure?”

“If you are?” she responded while her fingers scratched at his scalp pleasantly, and he nodded his reply.

Daryl sat up and unbuttoned his pants while he watched as Beth removed her soaked panties and pulled her thigh high tights from her legs. He awkwardly removed his pants and boxers and he saw her wide eyes studying his hard cock making his ears burn.

“I’ll be gentle,” he comforted making her eyes fly up to his and he watched her cheeks redden at being caught staring causing a slight grin to twist his lips.

“Sorry, I’ve just never seen…” she looked away with a small embarrassed smile before looking back at him and laughing prettily.

“It’s alrigh’ Beth, ya can look all ya want.” Daryl leant forward making her lie back on the pillows as he positioned himself between her legs and he watched as her hand hesitantly touched his heavy length making it twitch in pleasure, she gasped and he groaned when her hand wrapped around him and tightened.

“Does that feel good?” she asked while stroking him and then she was rubbing her thumb across the leaking head and he pulled her hand back a little more roughly than he intended. “I’m sorry,” she apologized with wide eyes and he shook his head while he tried to find his voice.

“Don’t be, ya didn’t hurt me, but if ya keep that up things will be over before they even get started,” he admitted making her mouth form an ‘o’ of understanding before she giggled. “Ya ready? You can still back out,” Daryl reminded her gently but she shook her head negatively and spread her legs further. He braced his left arm and knees on the bed as he lined the head of his leaking cock with her center and pushed into her gently before letting go and falling to his forearms his face above hers. Her arms wrapped around his back and felt his scars but she didn’t say anything she just kissed him sweetly causing him to loosen up and making him realize he had automatically tensed for her reaction.

“It’s okay, don’t stop” she reassured him and he continued to push inside her as gently as he could, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Her walls were so tight it felt like his cock was being strangled but it soon became pleasant as she slowly relaxed beneath him.

“Jesus,” he groaned and she brushed the tip of her nose along his sweetly as he pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back inside, he reached down with his right hand and his fingers found that little bundle of nerves to caress as he continued to sink deeper inside her with each gentle downward thrust.

He soon felt a pressure and stopped moving when he noticed her slight wince. “Don’t stop, just do it fast,” she gasped and he felt her body loosen further beneath him.

“Beth…” he was unsure.

“Please,” she begged with a kiss to his lips so he resumed his small pumps before removing his right hand from her clit to brace next to her head and when she pulled back from his lips and looked into his eyes he slammed his throbbing cock into her making her gasp. Her head flew forward into the crook of his strained neck and he stilled completely while she caught her breath against him. Her head fell back on the pillow and Daryl looked into her eyes to see them misty from pain and he kissed her soothingly.

“Beth, you okay?” he asked in a worry coated tone.

“Yes, I’m okay,” she replied softly before smiling gently to him making his tense muscles relax in relief. “Keep going.”

He did as she said and slowly pumped his cock inside her, going deeper and deeper and soon he had bottomed out inside her and the slight wince in her eyes had disappeared to be replaced with pleasure. He felt her hands grip his ass as he quickened his thrusting into her, and he could feel his balls tighten and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Beth,” he moaned into her mouth.

“Do I feel good Daryl?” she asked him breathily making him kiss her hard.

“Shit, yeah Beth, ya feel so good, Christ I’m gonna…. I won’t last you’re too…fuck,” he groaned in a deep rumble, feeling to much bone deep pleasure to realize he had cursed into her ear but she didn’t seem to care, if anything it seemed to spur her on and he felt her grip on him tighten.

“Faster,” Beth gasped into his ear and he pulled his face from being buried in her neck and hair to look into her needy eyes as he began to piston his hips against her.

“Touch yourself sweetheart, I’m gonna cum,” he pleaded, desperately wanting her to cum again but he was a thread away from snapping and spurting inside her and that thought reminded him that he needed to pull out and not come inside her like he wanted to, it was too risky, they weren’t married and he was going off to war. The word marriage floating through his mind had him hoping that they could have that someday.

Daryl felt her hand against his public bone as she brushed her clit while he pounded into her and suddenly she was shouting her release against his lips as her walls clamped around his cock when she came. He concentrated on not cumming for as long as he could but then his balls tightened and his cock swelled so he quickly pulled from her spasming heat and stroked himself roughly, and as she came down from her own orgasm he groaned deeply from above her and came hard, they both watched his cock spurt his seed across her stomach and chest several times, painting her in his pleasure. It never seemed to end and his cock was now slowly leaking as he watched Beth’s fingers trail across her cum splattered tummy curiously.

He suddenly felt ashamed that he had cum on her like he had. “’M sorry,” he mumbled from above her.

“Don’t be, it was what I wanted,” Beth replied and he looked into her eyes to see her smiling at him. “I loved watching you cumming above me like that, it was hot.” She blushed and looked away.

“You okay?” he asked and she laughed happily, “I’m more than okay Daryl,”

“Good,” he said with a genuine smile before he slumped next to her and she cuddled up against him, “I should clean you up,” he said and made to move from the bed when she held him there beside her.

“I’m okay, really,” she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. She sat up suddenly and reached for her throw at the end of her bed and covered them with it before cuddling back into him.

“Will you stay here tonight?” she asked him shyly.

“Never had any intention of leavin’ ya Beth,” he responded truthfully while inhaling her sweet scent, her hair tickling his lips.

“Good,” she replied and he could feel her smile against his damp skin making him smile into her hair.

They lay there, neither wanting to sleep and miss a moment of being in each other’s embrace and Daryl knew he wanted this in his future, he wanted to survive the war and come back home and have this every night never having to leave and he thought maybe Beth did too.

“Marry me,” Daryl suddenly heard himself say and he looked down to see her blonde head raise up with wide eyes and parted lips.

“What did you say?” Beth gasped.

“Nothin’ ‘m sorry I…” he looked away feeling stupid, why would this amazing woman want to marry him? Especially since they had just met but the thought of her being his wife, of him being her husband hadn’t left his mind since her had entered her.

“Yes,” Beth stated making his head whip back to her with wide eyes.

“Wha’?”

“I said yes, I’ll marry you, I’ll be your wife,” she smiled and he saw her eyes mist in bittersweet happiness making him swallow thickly. “I mean if you really meant it, if you changed your-,”

“I did mean it, I do. I want t’ be your husband.” Daryl declared and she kissed him quick and hard making him huff a laugh.

“Then we’ll get married before you leave in the morning,” Beth decided, her fingers tracing his face tenderly.

“Yes ma’am, whatever you want,” he said with a grin and then she was suddenly straddling him, her lips pressing against his.

“I want you again Daryl,” she moaned and rubbed her pussy against his already hardening cock.

“Ya must be sore Beth, we don’t-”

“I don’t care, please,” she begged him, making him suddenly rock hard and then she was sitting up and lowering herself onto his cock, engulfing him and causing a growl to rumble up from deep in his chest as she took him. She dropped back onto his chest to kiss him deeply and began to grind against him.

“You better come back to me, I’ll be waiting, no matter how long your gone,” she whispered to him intimately as she rode him, “you just make sure you fight like hell to return, ya hear?”

“I will Beth, I promise,” he gasped as she clenched around his cock tightly. Yeah, Daryl would do anything to get back to his girl, and with this to look forward to he knew he’d make sure of it.

Nothing could keep him from returning to her sweet embrace, not even a World War.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last one and I am pleasantly worn out from writing this much Bethyl smut lol, and I want to thank everyone who read and gave these little stories Kudo's, and a special thank you to those who commented. They really helped me when I was stuck on a scene and about to give up on the prompts altogether, I would go to my inbox and see someone had left a lovely comment and it would renew my motivation to finish this, so thank you!!
> 
> I hope you like this one, I had a lot of fun writing it, and now I’m gonna go get drunk and relax lol!
> 
> I would love to hear what you thought ;)
> 
> Have a great weekend!!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
